Pokemon: Gemini
by Overseethetop
Summary: Derrick and Damian, two twin brothers, embark on a Pokémon journey through the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

Same Coin, Different Sides

"Damien! Hey Damian, wake up!"

Hidden beneath his covers, Damian rolls in his bed and faces the voice of his brother. "The house better be in flames," he quips. Damien pushes up his covers and squints his eyes, helping them re-adjust. After looking around, he laid back down in bed and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep.

"Dad's here and he brought us presents for our birthday, come on hurry up" Derrick said as he urged his brother to get out of bed.

"Dad? Here? Hell must have finally frozen over." He groans and throws off as his sheets, and slowly moves out of bed and makes his way to the door. Derrick rush's past him and barrels down the stairs. Damian follows after him, taking his sweat time as he yawned stopping ever so often to stretch. Derrick finally reached down stairs where he saw the decorations in the living room and the cake on the table.

"Happy birthday boys!" Their mother jumps and gives Derrick a hug, squeezing him.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

She hesitates, a look of concern flickers on her face for a second but is replaced with a smile." Not now sweetie, you have to get ready for graduation. "

"No, come on, where is he."

Damian finally gets downstairs and looks around. "The old man isn't here."

"Mom where is he?" Derrick looks around, frantically.

Their mother sighs and sits down. "You just missed him."

"No!" cries Derrick. He rushes out the door only to see a shadow fly off in the distance.

"See?" Damian says. "It's never like him to stay in one place for too long."

"But…he came." whines Derrick.

"Yeah…he did." Damian sits down at the front porch and looks up at the sky. "He came." Derrick sits next to him and they both stare at the sky, hoping their father will return. After a while Damian gets up and begins to head back inside.

"Hey, it's our birthday, cheer up. Maybe he made it up to us with awesome presents." Derrick gets up to head back inside, and gives one more glance back at the sky.

"Bye dad."

Damian walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. His eyes lazily scan for food then grabs the carton of milk. He pops the cover and drinks straight from opening.

"Damian!" Their mother shouts. "Get a cup and drink like a normal child.

He shrugs wordlessly and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm heading back to bed. Still got an hour worth of sleep left." He places the carton back in the fridge and exits the kitchen.

"Y-you don't want to open our presents?" Derrick asks.

"When I wake again." Damian drags his feet up the stairs and vanishes into his room. He jumps into his bed and lays there for a few minutes. All of a sudden, he hears a pecking sound by his window. He tries to ignore it, but the sound intensifies. Frustrated, he gets up and goes to his window to find the source of the noise.

He pulls away the curtains of his windows to find a Swellow pecking at it. Damian pulls a face and groans. "Fine, I'm up." The Swellow stops and flies on top of a tree outside of the house then sites on a branch.

Damian growls and strips. He hops in the shower then gets dressed for graduation. He walks downstairs dressed up in a white shirt and black tie.

"Oh my boy looks so handsome for graduation!" squeals his mother. "Let me get the camera.

"I thought you wanted to catch some sleep," says Derrick.

Damian walks up towards the presents. "Mom's stupid Swellow wasn't having any of that. Wouldn't even let me fall back to asleep."

Derrick smiles. "Well at least you're here. We can open our presents before we head out for graduation." Derrick tosses a box at Damian and sits on the couch in the living room. Damian brings his present and sits next to his brother.

They tear through the wrappings and find medium sized metal containers. They both look at each other, then open both the containers at the same time. Inside Derrick's, an Ultra Ball shines. In Damian's, a Poke' Ball.

"Cool! We got Pokémon!" shouts Derrick. He jumps in excitement and grabs his ball.

"Hey, how come you got an Ultra Ball and me this regular one?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

Damian opens his mouth to complain, then stops. He looks back at the ball and picks it up. "Guess we better find out what's inside." They boys move through the kitchen and go through the back door into the yard.

"I'll go first. The suspense is killing me."

"You literally just got the ball. Calm down."

Derrick gulps then tosses his ball in the air. The ball opens and out comes a Riolu. It blinks twice then looks at Damian, then at Derrick. "A-Awesome. A Riolu!"

"Lucky!" Damian looks at his ball and throws it. "Bet my Pokémon looks cooler than yours." The ball opens up and out comes a Torchic. The Torchic has a 'x' shaped scar on its forehead. Damian stares in disbelief. "That's what he got me?! A Torchic?! You've got to be kidding me!" The Torchic angrily runs at Damian. It jumps and begins pecking him. "Ow! Hey quit it!"

Derrick laughs then looks at his Riolu. "Hey there lil' guy." The Riolu cowers and takes a step back. "Huh? Don't be scared. I won't hurt. I'm you're friend." Derrick extends out his hand.

The Riolu looks at the hand, then into Derrick's eyes. It takes a step forward, then places its hand in Derrick's.

"Quit it you little fur ball!" Damian yells. Derrick looks behind him to see Damian and his Torchic locking gazes. Damian softens his face then sighs. "Ok, I get it. Sorry." The Torchic continues to stare at Damian then begins to chirp softly. Damian releases it and it jumps onto his shoulder. Damian smiles and looks at Derrick. "He's got a battle scar. Guess that gives him cool points."

Derrick laughs. "Sure, whatever you say bro." He looks back at Riolu. "That's Damian. He's my twin brother."

Riolu and Torchic look at Damian then back at Derrick. They both share a confused look. Damian rolls his "Fraternal." He quips.

"Wow Damian! Like they know what that even means."

"Actually I do"

Damian and Derrick stop and look around. "Ummm…Did you hear someone just now?" Damian asks.

"Yea…someone is messing with us."

"I'm not messing with you."

Damian and Derrick look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself coward!" Damian yells.

"Please don't use such harsh words."

Damian looks around frustrated. Derrick stops and stares at Riolu. They lock stares. Seconds fly by.

"Hello master."

"Oh my god, the Riolu is talking." Derrick jumps back in shock.

"Since when can Pokémon talk?" Damian asks.

"Zeke was always able to speak with us." Proclaimed the Riolu. "It is only natural you do as well."

"Zeke? You mean…" Derrick starts.

"Dad" Damian finishes. He pulls a serious face, then looks at his Torchic. "Hey Torchic, you're not going to start talking too now are ya?" The Torchic looks at him questionably, then chirps. "I'll take that as a no."

The Riolu puts its hand on its chest. "My name is Seiya. Zeke has told me a lot about you two."

Damian rolls his eyes. "Has he now? How could he, since he's barely been home?"

"Damian." Derrick sends a concerned look at Damian, and looks back at the Riolu. "Well Seiya, I'm going to be your trainer. Let's have a fun time."

Seiya smiles and nods his head.

Damian groans. "This sentimental nonsense is killing me." He looks at the Torchic parched on his shoulder. It looks back at him, and chirps. Damian smiles and shakes his head. "This just might be fun after all."

A Sweallow swoops down from the sky and lands in backyard, startling everyone. Torchic jumps off of Damian's shoulder and confronts the Sweallow. It glares up at the Sweallow, ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down there Torchic," says "Damian. I like the enthusiasm, but the Sweallow is friendly."

Their mother exits through the back door in shock. "Why are you boys still here?!"

Derrick pulls a face. "Just hanging with our Pokémon mom."

"You boys need to leave to Rustboro right now! You're going to be late for graduation!"

Derrick and Damian both share looks of concern. "Oh no!" Damian says. "Quick, Torchic, return!" He pulls out his Poke' Ball and points it at Torchic. The Torchic lights up and returns to his ball. "I need to get my jacket."

"Grab mine in my room!" yells Derrick.

Damian fumbles around in his room and puts on his jacket. He then grabs his brother's jacket and jumps down the stairs.

"Have a good time honey. Be back soon." Cries their mother. She wipes a tear away from her eyes. "My boys are growing up so fast."

Damian exits the back door and tosses Derricks jacket to him. "Bye mom" yells Derrick as he puts on his jacket. Damian mounts the Pigeot and waves at his mother. Derrick gets on behind him and waves at his mother as well. The Pigeot spreads its wings and releases a strong cry, then launches itself into the air. Their mother smiles and waves, as her two sons, fly off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Graduation Day **

The Pigeot swoops down in front of the school and flaps its wings. Derrick and Damian jump off and ran into the school building. The brothers stopped in front of the building panting and gasping for air.

"Looks…like…I…win…again" Damian said in between breaths a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh shut up," Derrick said as he also tried to gather his breath as well

They finally reached the building Derrick pulled to them and brushed off their graduation suits and slipped their graduation robes on them. As the boys looked at their red robes in awe as they took pleasure in how they looked. Their mother started taking pictures as they took various poses one of them being Damien pointing to the sky putting up his index finger while Derrick using his right middle and index finger to make a 'v' as a mock victory pose. Their mother laughed in delight as she took more and more pictures. She looked through her camera looking at all the photos smile warmly.

One of their classmates, Keith came with his best friend Charlie. They shoot Damian and his brother a scorn look and keep walking. "Look at that ugly little rich douche." Derrick proclaims. He's wearing a red suit and he's going to be wearing a red gown."

Damian laughs. "Yo he's red all the way down to his socks. What an idiot." The twins laugh and walk and see their friends Tim and Ashley.

"Hey let's go say to say hi before the ceremony starts."

"Nah I'm not feeling it right now,"Damian says. "You go chat with them, I'll meet you at our seats.

The twins went their separate directions, Damien walking through the front door, while Derrick went through the auditorium. As Derrick walked around the gym he passed by all his classmates wearing similar red robes all of them having their pictures taken by their parents. As he walked through the auditorium he couldn't help thinking about all the fun times they had in their classes.

*****_**Flash Back**_*****

"Hey Derrick?" Era's lush dreadlocks fell in front of her face and she blew that out with a smirk.

"Hey." He moves in and they kiss each other on the cheek "What's up?"

"What do you wanna do after you graduate?" Tim asked, everyone in their small group of friends in their group looking at him awaiting an answer.

"I don't know. I guess I wanna be a great trainer like my dad" he said smiling and looking up at the sky. The memories swing back to him. "What about you Ashley?"

Ashley whips her blonde hair and strikes a pose. "I wanna be a great coordinator by winning a lot of Pokémon contest, then traveling the world and participating in contest in other regions." Ashley replied with a sparkle in her eyes. Everyone knew she was determined to take over the show. "What about you Damian?" she asked. All eyes turn on to him

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna surpass my dad and be the best trainer there ever was." everyone smiled and snickered as they all pretty much knew his answer.

"Era, what do you plan on doing?"

"I wanna be a famous researcher, and hope to understand the connection between people and Pokémon a lot better." Said with a large a smile on her face.

"Then hey, let's travel the world together. That way we can help each other achieve our goals." Derrick proclaims.

"I'm game" Damian said

"Me too" Ashley eagerly put her hand in the center of the circle.

"Let's all do it" Era said topping off the pile.

The friends all smiled at each other smiling at the promise they made to each other

*****_**End Flashback**_*****

As Derrick walked through the Auditorium he saw Era and Ashley he ran up to them pulling them into a group hug. They laughed and smiled looking at each other from top to bottom admiring their appearances.

"Wow Derrick. You're looking real good" Era exclaimed

"I can say the same to you." Derrick said with a smile as Era blushes.

"Aww look at you two. You guys would make a cute couple." Ashley says with a grin on her face.

Derrick's mother started taking pictures of the three as they all started to pose with each other.

Damian walked through the halls as he passed all the empty classrooms he kept walking reaching the end of the halls as he stopped in front of the gym.

"Hey coach, you wanted to see me" Damian called out to the empty gym looking around spotting anybody in the room.

"Hey Damian" A tall man came out wearing black sweats and a red shirt walked out. He had a clean cut military-esque hair cut with a stern and hardened look on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" Damian looked at the man slightly confused but was anxious to see what the man had to say.

"I wanted to give you a graduation present for being one of the top students, you and your brother have been a privilege to have as students, you guys have done great and your father would be proud to see how far you both have come." The coach said putting a hand on Damian's shoulder.

The coach's words hit him hard as he felt pride swell up in his chest. He began to think back about all his accomplishments he and his brother made. Though he scowled as soon as his father was mentioned trying his best to hold his anger back. He glanced over at the trophy wall seeing a picture of his brother holding a trophy for an academic achievement, and he looked over to see the trophy he won for the track team, along with the medals the other members of their gang had earned. Each one of his friends strived to be the best and out class each other in the rivalry that started when all of them met.

"So what's the present?"

"This!" The coach went into his office coming back with a Pokémon egg and handed it to Damian.

"An egg?"

"Yeah. Every year I pick out a student I believe will take care of a hand selected Pokémon. Usually it's a Grumpig from a farm not too far in town, but the care lady said that they found this egg off on the road. I want you to have. I'm sure you'll take care of it"

Damian stares at the egg in his hands. The smooth feel mesmerized him. "Alright couch. I won't let you down."

Derrick, Era, and Ashley sat in their seats and the graduation slowly starting as the principle started to take the stage. As the principle began to speak Damian took his seat next to his brother and listened to the speech being held

2 hours later

"Hey guys our dad got us a graduation present" Derrick said pulling out his poke ball. "Go Riolu" he then threw the poke ball releasing the blue aura Pokémon. It looked around seeing all the people looking at it before running and hiding behind its trainer's leg.

"Come on little guy they're my friends, come say hi" Riolu looked at Derricks smiling face before slowly nodding moving hesitantly from behind his leg before shyly waving at everyone.

"Awe it's so cute" Era and Ashley said simultaneously

"What Pokémon did you get Damian?" Era said looking expectantly towards the older twin.

Damien tossed out his poke ball releasing Torchic from inside the orange bird chirped proudly upon being released from the poke ball it looked around taking in all the sights observing the people around it looked toward Riolu glaring at intimidating causing it to hide behind Derrick's leg once more.

"Hey be nice Torchic, stop scaring off Riolu" Derrick said sternly. Damian laughs as his fiery bird only chirps louder in protest.

"Well it seems even peasants can even accomplish things" Charlie and his goon approach the group of friends his annoyingly bright red suit, properly pressed and worn. His blond hair in a neat comb as he adjusted his tie with a condescending smug grin on his face. Behind him was another young man who was wearing the same red suit except his hair was brown with the same equally condescending look on his face.

"Well it isn't silver spoon and his clone brown nose" Damian said replying to the two kids who approached them. He looked at them with disgust the two well-dressed boys often picked on the twins thinking themselves better because their money and their parents company allowing them to get anything they wanted. Their group often clashed with the twins causing a bit of rivalry.

"Smooth, and my name is Charlie, you know that." Charlie retorted.

"What do you guys want anyway? Schools over get a life. How about you use Mommy and Daddy's money to buy yourself an island or something" Derrick said anger in his voice

"And miss a chance at humiliating you like the commoners you are? That would be a waste, "Keith said pulling out a poke ball.

"The both of you have been annoyances for the longest time and now we put an end to this by humiliating you in front of all your friends, today we separate the elites from the peasants" Charlie said readying his poke ball as well.

He tossed it and out came out a small bird like creature. It chirped out taking flight doing laps in the air. "Swellow how about you show him your peck" Keith said as the Pokémon obeyed his command flying downward as its beak glowed with power as it dove down towards Derrick. As it neared closer Derrick shielded his head from the impact.

"Go Torchic, use Ember" Damian called out as torchic appeared from the poke ball and unleashed small tiny flames from its mouth repelling the Swellow. The brothers looked at each other giving each other a nod in approval.

"Don't go interfering Damian, go Pelipper" Charlie said throwing out his poke ball. "Use water gun!" With that command Pelipper released a powerful shot of water aimed towards torchic.

"I don't think so, go Riolu use quick attack to get Torchic" Riolu immediately went to work speeding along to grab Torchic just before the water gun managed to hit. "Let's do this bro, Riolu use…"

Before he could get out a command Riolu was blindsided by Swellow who used peck to attack Riolu. As Derrick watched his partner get attacked he quickly tried to think of a plan. "Riolu use quick attack again" Riolu recovered from the impact and ran towards Swellow ready to return the damage.

"Pelipper take those losers down with supersonic" once again Riolu was blindsided again as he was thrown off balance by the sound wave. When the small Pokémon got up it actually managed to get to its feet before it started to waddle from side to waddle as it tried to hold his balance but was suffering from confusion and couldn't stay stable.

"Idiot, don't forget about me." Charlie said as he cried out a smile on his face from managing to catch the younger twin off guard.

"Take your own advice" Damian yelled as Torchic unleashed another set of embers at Pelipper but the avian Pokémon evaded easily.

"I got your back bro, Riolu one more quick attack" Riolu snapped out of its confusion and dashed towards Pelipper, actually managing to get a hit in grounding the avian Pokémon. As Riolu smiled at its achievement it was sideswiped by Swellow's wing attack knocking it out of the battle.

"Riolu!" Derrick ran and picked up his fatigued partner "Are you ok buddy?" Riolus nodded before he was gently put back on its feet. The younger twin took out the poke ball returning Riolu to its poke ball.

With Riolu out of the battle what little advantage they had was gone as now the two avian Pokémon circled and struck Torchic giving it little room to form any opposition. Damian looked out at the battle he couldn't think of a single strategy that ended in his victory. He could only look as Torchic was thrown back by a strong water gun and a well-timed wing attack from Swellow launched Torchic right at Damian's feet. The older twin dropped to his knees looking at his defeated Pokémon.

He took out his poke ball and returned his Pokémon to it "See it for yourself as the commoners are out right back into their place".

"Shut your rich snobby mouth, unlike you we can't just buy evolved Pokémon" The boys only laughed at Derick's comment.

"Fool in this world the circumstances of one's birth is just another advantage to be exploited, power means everything those who have it can enforce their will on the weak" Charlie said as he looked down on the two defeated brothers.

"Power means everything in this world and you too clearly lack it" Keith said as he joined in Charlie's taunts

Damian gritted his teeth growing angry over the comments of the snobs, he punched the ground before rising to his feet and walking off the only thought in his mind was the defeat he suffered.

"Bro?" Damian paid no attention to his brother walking past him anger clearly on his face.


End file.
